Werewolves
by NerwenCulnamo
Summary: Sam and Dean run into a little werewolf problem while on a hunt and it turns their world upside down. AU...Reviews are appreciated
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything…

My idea of a werewolf is not the same as the creators of Supernatural, and there are other details that I have changed to fit my story as well.

"Sammy!" Dean called frantically for his brother. "Sam!" he ran out of the vacant house that he had been searching. What could have happened to his brother, this should have been an easy job; it was just a routine haunting. Dean let out his breath in a small huff, it was just like Sam to go and screw it up. Even as he assumed Sam's carelessness Dean knew in his heart that something was very wrong. He approached the Impala at a dead run, but as he was about to open the door he saw a man standing in the shadows. His muscles tensed, preparing for a fight, his instincts told him to shoot first and ask questions later, but he had to find Sam.

"Hello, Dean." The man said.

"Where's Sam?" Dean demanded as he took a step towards the man. The man grinned. "Where is he? And how do you know who I am?"

"He is with my children," the man explained ominously.

"I'll kill you! If you touch my brother, I'll kill you!" the man shifted into a large, gray wolf and vanished into the forest. Dean couldn't believe it, a werewolf. Werewolves had his brother! Dean ran to the Impala and opened the trunk. He grabbed a gun and pocketed a couple handfuls of silver bullets; his eyes then passed over the first aid kit that had remained unused for the last few months than he slammed the trunk and took off after the werewolf.

Sky couldn't believe it, he knew the Winchesters were supposed to be good, but after the easy job of catching Sam he thought it was an exaggeration. Now Dean was tracking him, a seasoned werewolf. He picked up his pace and didn't stop until he reached the house.

"The brother, he's following me!" Sky alerted his family as he came through the door. They had a few moments to prepare before Dean barreled through the door.

Dean took in the scene before him, Sky and his mate stood in the doorway to the kitchen, and their children were crouched in their wolf forms around a figure sprawled on the floor. It only took Dean a moment to realize that the figure was his brother. Sam lay crumpled on the floor, covered in blood. Before they could react, he threw himself at the pups with a feral yell.

Moments later, Dean had forced the werewolves back and was kneeling next to his brother with his gun still pointed at the werewolves. Sam was unconscious and had lost too much blood.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammy?" Dean murmured urgently as he nudged his brother. Sam groaned softly and his eyes fluttered open. "Hey man, you with me?" Dean asked while keeping his gaze on the werewolves he held at gunpoint in the corner of the room. He knew he couldn't hold them at bay for long. At some point they would rush him and he wouldn't be able to take them all down. Suddenly Sam choked and coughed up blood, he wheezed a few times and grabbed weakly for Dean's hand.

"Dean," he gasped. His eyes fluttered closed.

"Sammy!" Dean dropped the gun he was holding, forgetting about the people in the corner and grabbed his brother's hand. He was losing him. He placed his hands over his brother's heart and closed his eyes in concentration.

Sky began moving forward, preparing to attack in the wake of Dean's distraction, but stopped when he saw what Dean was doing. A silver light was surrounding Dean and was flowing from his hands into Sam. The werewolves watched in fascination as Sam's numerous wounds were healed. Dean began to sway slightly and suddenly, the light disappeared and Dean collapsed back onto the floor where he lay trembling. Meanwhile, Sam sat up and blinked in confusion. He quickly regained his senses and grabbed the gun from the floor where Dean had dropped it. He looked around only to see that the werewolves had surrounded them.

"Let us go," Sam demanded.

"Why would we do that?" Sky answered patronizingly. Sam could see his point, there was no way he could stop them all, especially not with Dean out of commission. As if on cue, Dean coughed and tried to sit up, but was grabbed from behind by one of the pups, now in human form.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, worried for his brother. Dean wasn't going to go without a fight.

Dean planted his feet on the floor and launched himself backwards at his captor, slamming him into the wall. He pulled the young man around in front of him and held a knife to his throat. He knew he wasn't strong enough to evade the werewolves in a chase, his efforts to heal his brother had drained all of his strength, but Sam had a chance to get away.

"Let my brother go, and I'll let your son live."

Sky stared at Dean with narrowed eyes. With the proper control, Dean's talents could prove useful.

"Deal," he replied slowly. While keeping an eye on the knife at his son's throat, he called to his daughter.

"Callie, move away from the door, let Sam pass."

"Dean, I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you are Sam. Go," Dean looked into his brother's eyes and silently demanded that Sam leave him and get out while he could.

Sky signaled to his daughter and she moved to push Sam out of the house. Sam turned his gun on her.

"Do that, and your brother is dead. At least this way, he will survive," Sky warned. Sam clenched his jaw, then he let out a defeated sigh and his posture relaxed. "Go now," Sky ordered.

"I'll come back for you Dean."

"Of course you will Sammy, now go," Dean replied with a sad smile. Sam backed out of the house slowly with one last gaze at his brother.

As soon as Dean was sure Sam had escaped he turned his attention to Sky.

"Now," Sky said jovially, "Put the knife down and let my son go." Dean sighed and started to tremble again as the adrenaline wore off. He let go of the knife and dropped to the floor, exhausted. "Chase, go get the restraints," Sky ordered his son. He knelt down in front of Dean and pulled him to his feet. Dean weakly grabbed at Sky's wrists as he caught Sky's gaze in his own defiant glare.

"You're mine now," he said, before throwing Dean against the wall, knocking him out. Chase returned with the shackles and placed them on Dean's wrists and neck.

He studied the man before him intently, wondering how the past couple minutes would have turned out differently for him if Sam hadn't been released. Would Dean have killed him? He was interrupted from his thoughts when his father ordered him to move Dean to the truck.

"We can't stay here," Sky told his family. "Sam will come back for his brother, we have to leave."

Sky and Chase dragged Dean out to the truck and threw him in the back. Chase climbed up next to him and set about attaching the chains to the bed of the pick-up. Meanwhile, his sister, father and mother gathered a few necessities and climbed into the cab of the truck. Chase glanced down at Dean once more before climbing out of the truck, closing the cover of the bed and slamming the tail-gait.

Sam pulled out his phone to call Bobby only to discover that it had been ruined when he was attacked. He sighed in frustration and ran back to the Impala. He couldn't take on all those werewolves alone, he needed help.

_Hang on Dean_. He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean groaned and opened his eyes, and in a moment of panic he thought maybe he was blind. _Calm down Dean, _he thought to himself. He moved his hands to rub his eyes, but found that they were attached to the floor. He stopped moving and took in his current situation. He remembered convincing the werewolves to let Sam go, and then nothing. They must have knocked him out. He felt the metal bands encircling his neck and wrists; they didn't have any locks that he could feel; so much for picking the locks and losing the chains. Out of options for the time, Dean tried to get more comfortable to wait until he had a chance to escape.

Dean could tell by the bouncing and jostling that they were moving, and judging by the cold surface beneath him and the low ceiling, they were in a truck. He felt around with his hands as far as they would reach, which wasn't far, and found the ring that the chains were attached to. Dean could feel the chain attached to his neck pull when he shifted. _That's going to get annoying_, he thought resignedly.

Sam saw the Impala and sighed with relief. _Finally_, he thought to himself. He climbed in and drove to their motel. As he was driving he reached into the glove box for the phone they kept there in case of emergency. He quickly dialed Bobby's number and waited anxiously for him to pick up.

"This better be good, it's 2 in the damn morning," a very irate Bobby grumbled.

"Bobby, they've got Dean, I need your help. We've got to get him back" Sam said in a rush. At that, Bobby woke up fully.

"What do you mean they got him? Who got him? Slow down son, start from the beginning."

"Werewolves. They found us while we were on a hunt. They captured me and Dean tracked them down. He convinced them to let me go. He bartered himself for my freedom" Bobby shook his head in confusion.

"Convinced them to let you go? Why would they care? What do they want with Dean? What did he have to offer?"

Bobby's rapid fire questions reminded Sam that they hadn't told Bobby about Dean's new ability. _Shit._ There was no going back now.

"Sam?" Bobby asked expectantly. Sam took a deep breath; Dean was going to kill him. "Explain," Bobby ordered.

"It started a couple months ago. We were on a hunt and I—I made a mistake, got myself hurt."

"You boys are always getting hurt, it comes with the territory," Bobby said, still not understanding, "What was different about this time?"

"This time it was serious, he didn't think that I would make it to the hospital. I was dying, Bobby. Just as I was about to black out, Dean put his hands over the wound and I remember feeling warm, then nothing. I woke up later and Dean was next to me, unconscious. I was completely healed, not a scratch left on me." Bobby was silent for a while.

"You were going to tell me this when?" Bobby roared.

Dean felt the truck lurch to a stop. He heard the doors open and close and footsteps walking away. A little while later he heard the footsteps return.

"Chase, pull the truck around to the room," he recognized Sky's voice. The truck started moving again, and when it came to a stop someone came around and opened the tailgate. Dean blinked at the bright sunlight, having become accustomed to the dark of his small prison.

"Not a sound," Sky ordered. Dean glared at him defiantly. "I can always send my children out to find Sam again," he threatened. Dean hesitated a moment before relaxing and nodding to Sky. "Good boy," Sky said, patronizingly. Dean looked past Sky and could see that the truck was backed up close to a building, what looked like a motel. The door to the room swung open as Chase climbed into the truck and began unhooking the chains. When he finished, he started sliding out of the truck pulling the chains, and Dean, along with him. He stopped just as he was about to pull Dean out of the truck.

"It's clear," Dean heard a female voice say.

"Move quickly into the room, don't make a scene," Sky ordered. Dean scoffed.

"Why on earth would I cooperate with you?"

"I told you, I'll--," Sky started.

"Sam's a hunter, he's been trained his whole life, he'll be able to hide from you," Dean said more confidently now. He looked at his captor and he could see the fury in Sky's eyes.

Then Chase pulled on the chain and Dean shot out of the truck, almost falling to the ground as he was unprepared for the move. He was quickly pushed into the room and the door was closed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bobby, I'm sorry," Sam started, "We didn't know what it was, we still don't."

"Which is exactly why you should have come to me," Bobby yelled. Sam looked at the floor and mumbled something unintelligible. Bobby sighed and took pity on the kid. "When did it start? Did something happen that could have started it?"

"It was a couple months ago, and we tried to think of a cause, but we came up blank."

"You said he was unconscious after it happened?"

"Yeah, it's like the healing comes from his energy, his life force."

"Alright, now do you know where they might have taken Dean?"

Sam looked despaired as he sank into a chair.

"I don't have a clue, Bobby. They could be anywhere," he said hopelessly.

Dean sat in the corner of the room, away from any windows or door guarded by Chase. He tried to listen to Sky's conversation with his mate, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Maybe we should turn him," Sky said to mate.

"Then he would be even stronger, how would we control him?"

"He's a hunter; he would have become what he despised, maybe that would be enough to keep him here. He would be too ashamed to go back to his friends or to his brother."

"Would his ability remain through the transformation?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure, but we don't have a reason to believe that it wouldn't."

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"Just think about it. With his training, in addition to his healing ability, he would be an invaluable asset," Sky was practically drooling at the prospect.

"Alright, I see your point," his mate acquiesced.

The two returned to the main room and approached Dean.

"Hold him," Sky ordered. Chase and Callie grabbed Dean's arms and held him immobile between them.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, getting nervous.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot," Sky said with a wicked grin. Dean tried to break free of the hands restraining him, but was unable to do so. He could only watch helplessly as Sky morphed into a wolf and reached his mouth closer to Dean.

"Stop!" Dean yelled in what sounded more like a plea. Sky's teeth closed on Dean's shoulder at the base of the neck. Dean flinched as he bit back a groan of pain. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Sam gasped as he practically fell out of bed.

"Dean!" he yelled. Bobby came lumbering into his room.

"Sam? What is it?"

"It's Dean, he's in trouble. We may be too late."

"Did you see something?" Bobby asked.

"Yes," Sam admitted and after a moment of hesitation, "Dean got bitten," and with that Bobby's blood ran cold.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Dean realized was that his head felt like it was going to explode. He groaned as he started to wake up and he realized that he was soaking wet. As he rolled stiffly to his side he forced his eyes to open and take in his surroundings. All he could see was green.

"Where am I," he said to no one in particular. Dean shifted his weight and pushed himself to his knees. "A forest," he answered his own question aloud. He couldn't remember how he came to be in a forest. They were on a hunt, and Sam went off to look for something. Suddenly everything came back to him in a flash, the werewolves, healing Sammy. He stopped, remembering what his captors did to him before he blacked out. He moved his hand to feel his neck and he looked down and saw the blood on his shirt. "Shit," he breathed vehemently.

Dean turned to face the trees behind him and breathed in through his nose. He could smell something, _Sky_, his brain shouted at him, but how did he know? The transformation must already be happening.

"I know you're there, you might as well come out," Dean called to Sky who emerged from the mist around the trees with a smirk.

"Your senses are already heightened," he said with a gleam in his eye that made Dean nervous. "It's only a matter of time now," he started, "Soon you'll become one of the creatures you used to hunt." Dean didn't say anything he just narrowed his eyes and carefully watched Sky's every move. "Can you feel it happening yet?" Dean started back with a smart remark but stopped and gasped as he felt one of his ribs break. Sky's grin grew, "The first time is the most painful," he explained. Dean fell back to the ground as he felt more bones snap. He was no longer able to make any sounds, the pain was too much. He could feel his nose lengthening and his ears moving. Suddenly he was able to move again and he let out a bark as the pain receded.

"Amazing," Sky commented. Dean, having forgotten about Sky's presence during his transformation, turned his attention back to the man as he growled. "Now you're mine," he said to Dean who lowered himself into a crouch. Just as he threw himself at Sky another presence came into range of his newly heightened senses and he twisted in mid air to meet the attacker. The newcomer's body crashed into Dean's and they hit the ground together. The attacker was more experienced, but Dean was larger and soon the other wolf began to wear down. "Chase!" Sky yelled, and Dean could hear the strain in his voice.

Just as abruptly as the fight began, it was over. Dean stood over the other wolf with his chest heaving, victorious. Dean turned his eyes away from the defeated wolf to glare defiantly at Sky. To his surprise, Sky didn't look angry; instead he appeared to be completely shocked. Dean snorted and started to trot away.

"Stop," Sky said, and his tone more than the word itself caused Dean to halt and face Sky again. "You shouldn't have been able to defeat him, you're a new wolf, there's no way you should have been able to defeat Chase," he continued. It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than he was Dean.

_Care to try again?_ Dean thought as he lowered himself again, preparing to fight. Sky's jaw dropped.

"Did you just—," he started, "Did I just hear—," he took a deep breath and calmed himself before trying again, "Did I just hear your thoughts?" Dean cocked his head to the side.

_Bring it on, fugly!_ Dean thought as he watched Sky intently.

"I can't believe it," Sky said in awe, "I thought it was a legend, but you're it!" Dean growled and took a step towards Sky.

_I'm what? Explain!_ Dean thought angrily. He was anxious to know what Sky was going on about.

"There are legends, about werewolves who have other abilities. In addition to the abilities of all werewolves, but I thought they were myths," Sky went on, "It is said that these wolves are meant to be leaders, and—," Dean cut him off.

_Hold on, I'm nobody's messiah! I'm not leading anything._ He thought before turning to disappear into the woods, leaving Sky and the still unconscious Chase behind.

"I have to find him Bobby," Sam said adamantly.

"I know you do boy, but be smart about this. We don't know what kind of shape he'll be in. he could be dangerous.

"He's my brother, he'd never do anything to hurt me!" Sam defended. He moaned suddenly and felt around for something to steady himself.

"Sam," Bobby said worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Vision," Sam managed to gasp out, "It's Dean!" Bobby felt something catch in his throat.

"Is he alright?" The moments stretched by before Sam answered and Bobby thought the suspense might kill him.

"He's fine, he got away from the werewolves. Now he's on his own in a forest somewhere. I can't see where," Sam explained as the vision began to fade. Bobby was silent for a couple minutes watching Sam pull himself together.

"I thought you got visions of people who were about to die," Bobby said seriously. Sam looked up at him and he could tell he wasn't going to like this.

"It started out that way, but my visions have been evolving. We think that it was visions of death at first because they contained strong emotion that pushed past my natural defenses easier." Bobby started shaking his head, and Sam thought he was going to throw him out and tell him to never come back.

"Winchesters," Bobby started, "You're all a bunch of nuts," he continued. " Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah," Same said, relieved that Bobby wasn't mad.

"Ok, so let's find your brother."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was running through the trees at full speed and he was darting through the dense forest on instinct alone. If it were under any other circumstances, he would have been amazed at his ability to run, but he just couldn't. He was a werewolf, a monster, there was no way he could be happy anymore. Was there? Dean stopped thinking and just kept running, stretching his muscles to their limits. He buried his troubles and put all of his energy into running.

Sky remained staring at the spot where Dean disappeared until he heard Chase moan, drawing his attention back to reality. He quickly moved to kneel next to his son.

"Chase, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I'll be okay. What happened?" Chase inquired; his voice soft and tinged with pain. "How did he beat me?"

"He is something straight out of legends. Do you remember the stories your mother used to tell you when you were little?"

"You mean the super werewolves?" Chase asked.

Sky let out a hearty laugh at that.

"I forgot that's what you and your sister nicknamed them. They aren't super heroes like the ones in comic books. They were rumored to have been created to be leaders among our people. I always thought that they were a myth, no one has seen one for hundreds of years."

"And you think Dean is one of these superior wolves?"

"It's possible. Now, how about we get you home so we can get you cleaned up," Sky said, switching tracks. Chase nodded the affirmative and Sky offered his hand to help Chase stand up.

"I've got it," Chase said and rolled to his knees before pushing himself to his feet.

"Your mother is going to kill me," Sky said ruefully.

A pain-filled yell stopped Dean in his tracks. He lifted his nose in the air trying to find the source. He picked up the scent of a girl, and he could smell her terror. He swiveled and started running towards the sound, following his nose and his ears. Dean slowed down and began moving without sound as he got closer. He stopped when he reached the edge of a clearing and crouched low in the foliage to observe the situation.

The young woman who was the source of the noise was backed against a tree and was pointing a pistol shakily at another figure. Dean could smell rather than see that the other person was a vampire. _Silly girl, _Dean thought, _you can't kill a vampire with a _gun. He saw the girl stiffen and the vampire turn to rake his eyes across the trees, stopping on the spot where he was hiding. _Shit, well…here goes nothing. _With that, Dean launched himself from where he was hiding and collided with the vampire. Dean continued and hit the ground, pivoting on two feet to end facing the vampire who was sprawled on the ground. He ignored the small gasp that came from the girl and focused on the vampire.

"Nice puppy," the vampire sneered. Dean growled from deep in his chest. The vampire lunged forward and Dean darted forward, tripping the vampire who quickly regained his footing and leapt onto Dean's back. Dean let out a bark in pain as the vampire raked his claws across Dean's shoulder. Dean backed up a couple steps towards a tree and pushed himself onto his hind legs, slamming the vampire into the tree. As soon as he felt the grip loosen, Dean jumped forward only to turn and launch himself back at the vampire. He got his jaws around the vampire's neck and pulled. It was a lot easier than he thought to pull the vampire's head off and he fell back to his feet. Dean threw his head to one side, tossing the offending object into the trees.

When Dean turned to look at the girl he saved he wasn't surprised to see her aiming the gun at him. _I'm not going to hurt you_.

"Monster," she said and he could hear the disgust in her voice.

_I saved your life!_ Dean thought indignantly. _This is the thanks I get?_ He watched closely as her eyes narrowed and the gun dropped a couple inches. They stayed that way, studying each other, for a couple minutes until he sensed a change in her demeanor. As she raised the gun once again, Dean dove for cover in the trees. He felt a sting in his side, but he kept running until he came across a cave. By then he was limping slightly and his breathing was labored. Dean made it about ten feet into the cave before collapsing.

"Sam, what is it? Did something happen?" Bobby asked his friend.

"It's Dean, he's hurt. But it's not life threatening," Sam explained. Luckily they had just switched and Bobby was driving when Sam had his vision.

"Damn that boy, can't he stay healthy and out of trouble for one day," Bobby said, exasperatedly. "Did you get any clue as to where he is?"

"He's still in a forest, and he's taking shelter in a cave."

"Alright, you said that you boys were in Wyoming when this all started?"

"Yeah, we were near Cody, Wyoming," Sam affirmed, "And there's a state park near there," he continued, seeing where Bobby was headed.

"I figure then took him into the park when he was turning, so they would be away from the public eye."

"Makes sense," Sam agreed, pulling out a map. He found the state park in question and began plotting a course, "Buffalo Bill State Park here we come."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean felt his consciousness returning to him slowly and he kept his eyes closed as he mentally checked himself over. He noticed that he stayed in the form of the wolf while he was out, and he could see the blood from the bullet wound soaking his fur. Mentally preparing himself, he started to heal the wound. When he finished he was surprised that he didn't feel any adverse effects. _Must be a side effect of the transformation_, he thought, _maybe some good can come out of this_. Dean's contemplating was interrupted by his stomach rumbling.

With ease he lifted his body off the ground and exited the cave. He lifted his nose in the air and started searching for a scent. In a matter of minutes he caught the scent of an elk. His instincts drove him to hunt and he followed the scent back to the animal. Dean crouched in the brush and waited for the right moment. When the elk stopped to eat he made his move, lunging forward with impossible speed. He rammed into the elk before it realized the danger it was in. the elk was no match for the werewolf in strength and speed and Dean was soon filling his stomach. _I should find this disgusting…must be an animal thing, ha-ha_.

Sam and Bobby pulled up to the ranger station.

"Do you have any cash, we have to buy a park pass," Bobby said.

"You don't have any cash," Sam said jokingly.

"Don't play with me boy," Bobby said gruffly.

"Alright, alright," Sam replied as he dug some bills out of his pocket.

"Welcome to Buffalo Bill State Park," the man in the station greeted them.

"Hey, can we get an overnight camping permit," Sam asked. The ranger gave the two men in the muscle car strangely before turning to process their request.

"That'll be seventeen dollars," the ranger replied and Sam handed him the money. The ranger counted the bills and passed Sam a sticker and a brochure. "Place the sticker on your windshield, have a nice stay in the state park," he said in farewell.

Sam and Bobby drove away from the ranger station to find their campsite.

Dean finished his meal and stood, stretching his muscles. He started trotting to where he could smell water. He took in the sights around him for the first time as he moved, with his enhanced senses the beauty of the nature surrounding him was beyond definition. Dean stopped when he reached a stream and lowered his head to drink the cool water. His ears swiveled while he drank, taking in the sounds of the forest, they perked forward when he heard voices. The fur on his neck rose up as he lifted his head from the stream. If campers found him it would cause a panic, people screaming, and hunters with guns, just bad. He hadn't realized he was so close to civilization. As he was turning to run away from the approaching people, Dean caught a familiar scent. _Sam!_

Sam and Bobby stopped moving at the same time.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked Bobby.

"Damn right I heard it, but what was it?"

"Dean?" Sam called out to the trees.

Dean eased himself closer to the two humans, not wanting to startle the hunters. _Sammy, Bobby, I'm glad you were the ones to find me._

"Is he—?" Bobby started.

"I think so," Sam replied. "Dean, where are you?"

_Just…don't shoot me okay?_ Dean thought hesitantly.

"Why would we shoot you? Dean you're my brother." Sam and Bobby watched in awe as a huge wolf emerged from the trees. The wolf was a mottled mix of brown, black and red with white paws. It's intelligent, piercing green eyes stared back at them, waiting for their reaction. "Oh my god," Sam trailed off. _Sammy?_ Dean thought worriedly. "Dean," Sam started, "You're beautiful," he finished with a smirk. The wolf snorted and shook its head and Bobby broke into laughter. _Bitch_, Dean thought haughtily. "Jerk," Sam replied instantly.

"Alright you idjits, reunion's over. What's our game plan?" Bobby said gruffly.

"He's not going to fit in the impala," Sam stated matter-of-factly. Dean cocked his head towards Sam and projected, _is my baby okay?_ Sam jumped a little at the sound in his head. "That's going to take some getting used to," Sam said wryly, then added, "Yes, she's fine Dean."

"Can't you change back?" Bobby asked Dean. _I haven't tried…_

Bobby rolled his eyes and Sam let out a small laugh.

"Well try, you dummy," was Bobby's exasperated reply. They watched as dean closed his eyes. A low growl formed in his chest and he shape started changing. The growl turned into harsh exhales and then into coughs as Dean returned to his human form.

"Ow," he said lowly as he crouched on his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"Are you going to be alright?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just…give me a minute," Dean answered.

"Well, at least he has clothes on," Sam said quietly to Bobby, who chuckled.

"Your loss, Sammy boy," Dean said as he stood. Sam's mouth fell open, "Heightened senses," Dean said with a smile.

"Great," Sam said, he could only imagine the trouble Dean could find with heightened senses.

"Let's head back to the campsite," Bobby suggested, "We could use a night's rest after wearing ourselves to the ground trying to find you."

Dean hung his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, but it's not like I had a lot of say in the matter."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Sam said.

"Well, that's a matter of opinion," Dean replied ominously, "Don't forget what I am, and what people like us do to things like me." A heavy cloud seemed to form above the three men as they slowly trudged back to their campsite.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Dean sat on a large boulder at the edge of their campsite, his gaze turned towards the sky. He could hear Bobby's snoring emanating from the car and he turned to check on his family. Bobby was stretched out in the passenger seat of the impala and Sam was sprawled across the back seat. Both were sleeping soundly. Dean smiled sadly to himself and wondered if he should really stay with them, he was a danger to them now. In more ways than one. He sighed and looked back at the starry sky above him. For tonight, at least, they could relax and regroup. This new development could be dealt with in the morning.

He leaned back to lie on the boulder and closed his eyes. Sleep came quickly to Dean, but it was not a deep sleep. Even in sleep, Dean's brain processed all of the sounds and smells of the forest surrounding them. He could relax, knowing that his wolf senses would alert him if anything was amiss.

Sam woke suddenly when his head bumped against a hard surface. He was disoriented for a moment before he remembered where he was. Blinking his eyes to clear the sleep from them, he sat up and looked out the window. Furrowing his eyebrows, he saw Dean sprawled out on a rock at the edge of the campsite. Feeling the need to stretch his long frame, Sam opened the door and climbed out of the car.

Dean's ears caught the sound of the latch releasing on the impala's door and he knew Sam was awake. The door creaked as it opened and again as Sam shut it. He pushed it shut softly, trying not to wake Bobby. When he turned back to face the rock were Dean was laying, his brother was now sitting up and watching Sam intently.

"Sleep well?" Dean inquired.

"As well as can be expected in a car," Sam replied, "Did you spend the whole night out here?" Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Did you have fun getting in touch with nature?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Don't be an ass Sammy," Dean retorted as he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Should we wake Bobby up?" Sam asked.

"No need, he's already awake," Dean replied without turning back. Sam looked back at the car to see Bobby moving the seat into an upright position.

"You could hear him?"

"Seems that way," Dean replied shortly. The brothers were silent as Bobby stiffly pulled himself out of the car.

"That is no way to spend a night," Bobby groaned as he tried to straighten his back. Dean smirked.

"Getting too old for this Bobby?"

"Don't mock me boy," Bobby said gruffly, the smile that was creeping onto his face gave him away.

"Now that we're all awake, let's get out of here," Dean said as he slid off the rock to land lightly on the balls of his feet. The three hunters climbed into the car, Sam allowing bobby to ride shotgun. There was an amiable silence between the men in the car as they drove, interrupted only by the sound of classic rock emitting from the car's speakers. Dean drove towards the unspoken destination: Bobby's. They needed to regroup and figure out what they were going to do about Dean's current situation.

The hunters were gathered in Caleb's basement to discuss a rumor that had been circulating. There had been whispers about a new threat, a demon infection that was spread to specifically chosen humans. One of which was Sam Winchester. They needed to find him and get the truth, find out if he was dangerous and if should be allowed to continue living. Caleb was having a hard time coming to terms with the possibility of ending Sam's life. He'd known the Winchester's for years, hell, John was one of his best friends. At least as close as hunters can get to friends with their lifestyle. The decision was made to find Sam, and question him before they took any further action. The Winchester brothers were some of the best hunters, and they needed all the help they could get in the fight against evil. None of them had any illusions that Dean would let them live if they killed his brother. If they took down Sam, they would have to go after Dean as well, before he had a chance to seek revenge. Every one of them knew about the infamous Winchester resolve. They were like pit bulls in that respect, once they locked on, they didn't let go until they succeeded. No, they had to be absolutely sure before they took any permanent action against Sam.

Sky knew that his discover about Dean was bigger than his small pack. He had been trying to contact the leader of the North American Packs for days, and he finally made some progress, getting a meeting with the leaders second in command. He was on his way to the meeting in Independence, Kansas. The location of the leaders pack was close to the center of the United States. It was situated in some of the roughest terrain in Kansas for defensibility and convenience. He was to meet the other wolf in Wichita, Kansas. If his information was important enough and could be validated, he would be escorted to Independence to meet with the leader of the North American werewolves. One of the highest honors that could be bestowed on a werewolf. He had left his family behind in Montana with the warning to be alert and ready to move at a moment's notice. He knew his family was capable, but he still worried, it didn't feel right to be away from his pack. Despite his feelings of unease, the information he possessed needed to be passed on to their leader and his alphas.

All reviews are welcome…

Author's note: I don't know how much I should explain the structure and history of the werewolf packs in my version of them. Upon request, I will make sure to include a chapter detailing the werewolves themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rumsfeld was barking when they finally pulled onto Bobby's property. All three climbed wearily out of the car and walked toward the house. Sam and Bobby relied on the light from the moon to avoid obstacles and find the door to the house. Dean's enhanced vision allowed him to see every detail of his surroundings; he walked up to Rumsfeld to greet the dog but stopped when Rumsfeld started growling and lowering himself into a fighting crouch.

"Rumsfeld, what's gotten into you?" Bobby called to his dog, "its Dean," he continued. Dean lowered his eyebrows and knelt down in front of the dog.

"Hey buddy, I bet I smell funny to you, huh?" Dean said in a soft voice, trying to ease the dog's nerves. The moonlight hit Dean's eyes and they started shining as they reflected the light. He continued to hold Rumsfeld's gaze as he communicated silently with the animal.

Sam and Bobby watched in interest as Dean stared at the dog. The shine from his eyes giving the scene an eerie vibe. The continued to watch as Rumsfeld relaxed and rolled onto his back so Dean could scratch his belly. Bobby shook his head and entered the house with a laugh while Sam still stood, transfixed by the sight of his brother and the Rottweiler.

"It's not polite to stare," Dean called to his brother without turning away from the dog.

"Sorry," Sam apologized softly before heading into the house after Bobby.

"Do you think he'll sleep outside again?" Sam asked Bobby as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Son, that's a question you'd have to ask your brother, as for me, I'm going to hit the sack. A night's sleep in a real bed will do me a world of good," and with that Bobby disappeared into his room.

Sam sat at the table for a couple hours, reading one of Bobby's old books. When he looked at the clock, he saw that it was after midnight. Standing and stretching he made his way to the front door to check on Dean. He pushed the door open and poked his head out into the silky blackness. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust, and when they did he could see Rumsfeld curled up on the hood of Bobby's tow truck. On the ground near the front of the truck he saw his brother's wolf sprawled out.

"Sleep well, Dean," Sam said quietly into the night.

_You too Sammy,_ he heard in his head as he shut the door.

"Do we know his current location?" Caleb asked the assembled hunters. There was silence as the hunters looked around the room, waiting for anyone to offer information.

"Last I heard he was at Singer's place," a grizzled hunter called from the corner of the room. Caleb took a depth breath, resigning himself to what they were about to do.

"Alright, we head to Singer's at dawn. We have to get Sam Winchester and question him," Caleb said finally. The assembled hunters filtered out of the basement leaving Caleb standing by himself. "I hope to God we aren't making a mistake," he said quietly to himself.

Dean stretched and opened his jaws wide, yawning. He shook himself and trotted toward the door to the house, when he reached the door he shape began to change and he returned to his human form. For a moment Dean felt off balance, as if his form wasn't quite right. He brushed the feeling aside and pulled the door open. Seeing that he was the first to wake he set about making breakfast. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs a short while later and Sam entered the kitchen, awakened by the smell of bacon.

"Morning," Dean greeted his brother. Sam squinted at Dean for a moment before responding.

"You're awfully cheery this morning," Sam grumbled. Dean smirked and teased his brother.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Sammy?" Sam just shook his head and flopped into a chair at the table. Bobby entered the kitchen a few minutes later, also drawn by the smell of food. Dean finished making the food and glanced at his friends.

"This isn't a diner, you dish up your own food," he said when they looked at him expectantly. Sam and Bobby each grabbed a plate and heaped it with food.

After they had all finished eating they sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"What if other hunters find out?" Sam's voice broke the silence.

"I'll have to disappear," Dean replied stoically. Sam turned his head slowly to look at his brother, his eyes wide.

"No," he said, "That's not an option."

"Sam—," Dean started, but was interrupted by his brother.

"Dean, no, we'll find another way. They won't find out."

"Boys," Bobby said sternly, "This isn't helping." Dean stared hard at his brother who was pointedly not meeting his gaze. "Sam," Bobby started, "Dean's right." Sam opened his mouth to argue but Bobby continued before he could speak. "If anybody finds out, they will hunt him. He has to disappear if that happens." Sam stood quickly, almost knocking over his chair, and stormed out of the house. Dean pushed himself away from the table, but Bobby stopped him. "Give him time, he knows it's the right course of action, he just needs to accept it in his soul." Dean sank back into his chair.

"That's deep Bobby maybe you should be a therapist."

"Can it, you idgit," Bobby said, the tense mood lifting from the room. Dean and Bobby were still in the kitchen when suddenly Dean froze. Bobby looked up from his book, noticing the change in Dean's demeanor. Dean's breathing was short and light as he rose from his chair to stand on the balls of his feet.

"Dean?" Bobby said questioningly.

"Sam," was all Dean said before he bolted out of the house, leaving Bobby behind, dumbfounded.

"Just come with us, Sam. We only want to ask you some questions," Caleb said, trying to convince his friend not to fight. Sam's eyes darted to the hunters around him in a semicircle.

"I think I'd rather not, thanks," he said as he started to back up. One of the hunters pulled a gun from inside his jacket, and aimed it at Sam, who stopped. Then the man lowered his arm and fired at Sam's leg, but before the bullet hit a dark figure streaked in front of Sam. Dean fell to the ground, blood pouring from a gunshot wound to his chest. For a second, nobody makes a sound, then Sam yells his brother's name and rushes so his side.

"We didn't mean for this to happen," Caleb said quickly. The hunter who fired the shot tried to defend himself.

"I was just trying to wound him, so he couldn't get away," he said thickly. Sam rolled to his feet and stood up, backing away from his brother. The hunters were astounded when Dean pushed himself to his feet.

"Run," Dean ordered his brother.

"I'm not leaving you," Sam retorted. Dean moved between Sam and the other hunters and pushed him towards Bobby's house and the impala. He threw Sam the keys to his baby and lunged at the people who tried to hurt his brother. Dean threw punches left and right, some of the hits knocking his opponents out instantly. When he heard Sam start the impala's engine he darted to the side and sprinted to join his brother. Dean jerked the door open, startling Sam.

"Drive," he said darkly.

Sky finally reached his destination, and as he passed the city limits an escort emerged from the trees. He let them lead him to the meeting place. They arrived at a house a few minutes later and the two men moved to stand guard at the front door, motioning him inside. Sky pushed the door open and entered the house.

"Welcome," a soft, male voice called from the next room, "I am told you have important news that our Alpha should hear."

"Yes, sir," Sky replied respectfully.

"You will tell me your information, and I will decide if it is worthy of passing on," the man said, leaving no room for argument. Sky began to tell his story, starting from when his family captured Sam. When Sky finished his narrative, the other man stared intently into his eyes.

"You speak truthfully," he said after a few moments, "I will take you to the Alpha and you will tell him everything you just told me." Sky nodded in understanding.

Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed so far, I enjoy reading feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

The hunters were too stunned by Dean's speed and strength in taking them down to react right away. They took a couple minutes to pick themselves up and let the pain from the hits fade. In the time that they were recovering Sam was able to call Bobby and explain the situation before the hunters made it to his house.

"What the hell was that Bobby," Caleb demanded.

"What was what?" Bobby responded after looking around at the hunters that let themselves into his house.

"Don't play dumb with me, what is going on with the Winchesters?"

"They're hunters, they are doing their job," Bobby defended.

"You must have heard the rumors about Sam," Caleb started.

"You are basing this witch hunt on rumors?" Bobby said incredulously, "Those boys are some of the best hunters alive, they have been trained their whole lives for the hunt." Caleb was silent for a beat before switching tracks.

"What about Dean? That's not a rumor, we all saw him." Bobby responded without missing a step.

"Saw him what?"

"The way he moved, it wasn't human," one of the other hunters spat out. Bobby turned his gaze to the hunter who spoke up.

"Like I said," Bobby spoke slowly, "They've been trained their whole lives to be fighters." No one spoke as they all studied each other.

"We'll be in touch," Caleb said finally and the hunters filed out of the house.

"Pull over," Dean's voice was strained and glanced over at his brother in concern. "Sam, I said pull over," Dean said with more force. Sam slowed the car and pulled to the side of the road. They had been driving all day, and the sun had sunk below the trees. As soon as the car stopped Dean threw the door open and jumped out.

"Dean," Sam called after his brother who was quickly disappearing into the trees. The only reply he got was a low growl as Dean vanished completely from view. Knowing he would never be able to catch his brother if he didn't want to be, Sam got back in the impala and got comfortable. Dean would come back when he was ready. At least Sam hoped he would.

Dean ran deep into the trees, changing as he ran. He needed to run, to be in the open. He was cooped up too long in the car. He hated that he couldn't stand being in the car any longer, she was his baby, but he felt trapped. It felt good to stretch his legs and Dean lost himself in the run for a little while.

Sam got out of the impala to lean against the hood; he was starting to wonder where Dean was. _Sorry Sammy just needed to get out in the open for a little while_. Sam heard Dean's voice in his head and turned to face the tree line in time to see his brother emerge.

"Hey," Sam called out to his brother, "You good?"

"Yeah, my turn to drive," Dean replied. Sam tossed his brother the keys and walked to the passenger side.

"Fine with me, I could use some sleep." Both brothers climbed into the car and continued on their way.

Sky waited in the foyer of the large house. When they had arrived at the Alpha's house, Sky had been amazed. The house was enormous; it was similar to the White House. It seemed that their Alpha thought of himself on par with the President of the United States. The inside of the house looked like it was done by a professional interior designer, the style was modern and it looked expensive. His attention was drawn away from the house when he felt the presence of the man descending the stairs. He lowered his head in respect and waited for the man to speak first.

"My man tells me that you have important information for me," Sky could hear the might in the voice that was the reason this man ruled the werewolves.

"Yes, sir," Sky responded respectfully. The man turned and walked away from Sky, who remained rooted in place until one of the guards motioned for him to follow. The small group entered a lavish office and took their seats.

"Speak," Sky was ordered so he began to explain what happened once again. When he got to the part about hearing Dean's voice in his head he was interrupted. "He spoke in your head?"

"Yes, sir," Sky answered and lowered his eyes when the Alpha's eyes narrowed in his direction.

"Go on," he said finally. Sky finished his story and kept his eyes on the floor. The silence in the office was heavy until a furious voice pursued Sky out of the office, "Out, get out now!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Sam, look out!" Sam turned to see the object of their hunt charging right for him. He scrambled to get out of its path, but he wasn't moving fast enough. Suddenly a dark figure slammed into the zombie, knocking it off balance right before it was able to tackle Sam. Sam tracked the two figures with his eyes and once they hit the floor, he could see Dean's wolf wrestling with the zombie. He had no idea his brother could change that fast, Dean had been avoiding changing in front of Sam, choosing instead to go off alone to transform. Sam couldn't understand why Dean was ashamed of his condition. It was the same when they discovered Dean's ability to heal; he tried to hide it or to shrug it off as nothing.

Dean latched his powerful jaws on to the zombie's neck and started dragging it towards the grave they had dug up earlier. Sam followed, quickly grabbing the stake so they could pin the zombie in its grave and finish it off. With some effort, they managed to complete the job. After staking the zombie, Sam looked up at his brother who was standing at the edge of the hole; his paws not much help in driving in the stake.

"Thanks Dean," Sam said, breathing heavily. Dean snorted, _getting rusty Sammy_? "Shut up, Jerk," Sam retorted. _Bitch_. Sam laughed as he hauled himself out of the gaping hole. The brothers started walking back to the car with Dean still in his wolf form. "You sure do come in handy," Sam said teasingly with a Southern accent. Dean's response was a toothy wolf grin. "Dean," Sam started hesitantly, "Why do you always run off when you transform?" Dean stopped walking and Sam almost bumped into him. They stood in silence and Sam back pedaled, "I'm not afraid of you—," Dean flinched slightly and Sam tried to fix the situation again, "Err—I mean, you don't have to be ashamed—," Dean interrupted the tirade. _Don't, Sam just don't_. Dean trotted off behind the car and swiftly changed back to his human form.

"Let's go," he said shortly before climbing into the car. Sam followed more slowly, first throwing the tools into the trunk then dropped his tired body into the passenger seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bobby, I don't know what to do. He's not the same."

"Of course he's not the same Sam; he got bitten by a werewolf. That takes a little getting used to."

"I know, but he was happy with it, and now…" Sam trailed off.

"You're going to have to talk to him about this," Bobby advised.

"Don't you think I've tried? Bobby, he won't say anything anymore. All I get are one word answers and grunts," Sam halted his rant and took a deep breath. "Maybe he's just sick of having to rescue me," Sam concluded miserably.

"Don't be stupid Sam; your brother has been looking after you your entire life. I don't think it's going to start bothering him now. Just talk to him, maybe it's time for you boys to take a vacation."

"I'll talk to you later Bobby," Sam hung up the phone, feeling no better than before he called their old friend. He sighed and walked out of the motel room to stare at the tree line. They always chose motels as close to a forest as they could get. Dean rarely slept inside anymore; he couldn't stand being confined like that all night. Even in the winter, he insisted on sleeping outside. As he watched, Dean emerged from the woods having already changed back into his two-legged shape. Sam watched his brother with hooded eyes as he approached the motel. "Ready to go?" he asked when his brother stopped in front of him. Dean nodded his head once and walked to the impala. Sam went back into the room to grab his things then followed his brother to the car.

They rode in silence for about an hour before Sam tried to start a conversation.

"I talked to Bobby today," he started. Dean just glanced over and then turned his eyes back to the road. "He thinks that we should take a vacation," Sam tried again. Dean responded with a noncommittal grunt. "Dean, come on man, talk to me. What's wrong?" Sam gave in to his worry and frustration. Dean shot his brother a sharp look.

"I'm fine."

Sam sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Fine, I found a hunt," he said, discouraged.

"Where?"

"Oklahoma," Sam answered. Dean didn't say anything else and Sam didn't try to engage him in conversation again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam looked over at the passenger side briefly to study his sleeping brother. Whatever problem Dean managed to keep to himself when he was awake showed through when he was asleep. He looked tortured and he fidgeted constantly. As they drove through Kansas, Sam noticed that Dean's sleep became more peaceful and he was still for the first time since falling asleep.

"Dean, wake up," Sam said softly to his brother. He had learned to be careful when waking Dean. It could be painful as he learned the hard way. Luckily it didn't take much and Dean was already sitting up. "We're there. I'm going to get some sleep and we can start on the hunt tomorrow." Dean nodded his understanding and got out of the car, immediately walking towards the forest near the motel. "See you in the morning," Sam called after his brother's receding back. Dean waved his hand in the air as he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam!" Dean growled, his eyes practically glowing. They were wrong about this one, it wasn't their usual playmates; this was just some screwed up humans. He hated dealing with humans, they didn't make any sense and now they had Sam at gunpoint.

"Calm down, boy, and maybe we'll let Sam here live to see tomorrow," the man holding Sam sneered. Sam watched as Dean crouched predatorily, he knew what would come next.

"Dean, don't!" he warned, "There are witnesses!" Dean hesitated for a moment before springing at the man restraining Sam, changing in mid-air. He ignored the gasps of the human bystanders as they watched him go from human to wolf. They would just have to deal with that problem later; right now Sam's safety was at stake.

Dean collided with Sam and his captor, taking all three of them to the ground. Sam was able to roll away as Dean ended the tumble on top of the man. He lowered his head for the kill but his brother's voice stopped him.

"Dean," the one word contained so much emotion that Dean stopped and raised his head to look at his brother. _This scum deserves to die_. "Maybe, but not like this," Dean was about to argue when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of sirens. _Run!_ He thundered in Sam's head, his voice so loud Sam winced. _Run now!_ Dean said urgently, with a little less volume. "What about you?" Dean just gave him a look and Sam took off with one last glance at his brother. The gathered crowd was gaping at the seemingly one sided conversation between Sam and Dean. Dean waited until Sam disappeared before moving away from the man. _Have fun with the cops_. He projected to the man who was staring at Dean with terrified horror. Dean turned to run but found himself surrounded by men armed with whatever they could find. He snarled softly. _Out of my way_. They looked spooked but held their ground.

"I don't know who or what you are, but you are going to wait for the cops." Dean snorted, _like hell I am, he's the bad guy. Give him to the cops and move out of my way!_ Dean started advancing on the gathered men when he heard a gun cock, followed by multiple others. He turned to face the police that had arrived on scene. He was surrounded, and there was no way to avoid all those bullets. Sure, he'd heal, but not before they caught him. _Damn_, Dean cursed to himself as they police closed in on him and the man cowering at his feet.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean stood lightly, waiting for a chance to run, but that moment never came. The people surrounding him maintained their formation until another uniformed officer arrived with a tranquilizer gun. The people encircling Dean started tightening their formation but were stopped by the new arrival.

"Don't close him in too much, animals become more dangerous when they are cornered." The man sighted his rifle and pulled the trigger. Dean dodged the dart nimbly and it bounced harmlessly on the ground. The officers grew guarded and tightened their grip on their guns, expecting Dean to retaliate. The officer who was also the town's wildlife ranger fired another dart at Dean and anticipating his dodge, fired a second dart right after the first.

Dean let out a small huff as he felt the sting of the dart. He knew he could get away if he tried, but some of the humans would no doubt get hurt and he didn't want that on his conscience. He shook himself as the drug started to affect him, but it wasn't enough to knock him out.

"Again," said one of the officers.

"It might kill him," the ranger replied.

"Obviously the one dart isn't having enough effect, and it might attack at any time, so shoot it again." The ranger raised his rifle and fired again.

Dean's reaction time was slowed enough by the first dart that hit him that he couldn't avoid the second. He slowly sank to the ground, never taking his eyes off the ranger. After a moment his head dropped to rest on his paws and his eyes slid shut.

"Look at the size of that thing," one of the civilians marveled now that the danger had passed.

"Let's load him into the truck," the ranger directed the officers. One of the officers remained with the man on the ground; it took the rest to lift Dean into the truck.

After the ranger left with Dean, the officers set about examining the scene and taking statements.

"What were you doing here?"

"He attacked me…to rescue his brother," the man said in a daze.

"Who attacked you? Where did the wolf come from?"

"He is the wolf…"

"Okay pal, you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?"

"He's a monster, a werewolf…" the man babbled on as the officer helped him to his feat and led him to a squad car.

"Can you tell me what happened?" another officer questioned one of the witnesses.

"That man," he started, pointing to the man being arrested, "Was holding another guy hostage."

"Can you describe that man?"

"He was really tall, and he had longer brown hair. Maybe mid-twenties and he didn't seem too worried about the guy holding a gun on him."

"Go on," the officer prompted.

"The third guy was trying to talk down the guy with the gun, but it wasn't working. They seemed to have found out that he was the one responsible for all the deaths we've had recently. When he wouldn't release his hostage, the third guy jumped him," the witness stopped talking.

"What happened next?"

"The one guy ran off, and the other your friend took away in that truck," they finished quickly. The officer got the man's contact information and ended the interview without another word.

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam watched helplessly as his brother was sedated and taken away. He kept watching until the truck carrying his brother disappeared, and then he returned to their hotel to make a plan to rescue his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean returned to the world of the living and realized that he was in a cage. _Crap…_he muttered to himself. Dean rose to his feet and shook to rid himself of the lingering effects of the tranquilizer. He pushed his head against the front of the cage and felt it give a little, but he heard someone approaching, so he backed away from the door. He watched as a woman opened the door to the room and walked up to his cage.

"You are a beautiful creature, aren't you?" she commented. Dean answered her comment with a toothy grin. She gave him a perplexed look, "You are peculiar," she said finally. "Are you hungry?" she asked as she moved to get food for Dean. _Yes!_ She stopped, startled, before continuing to get his food ready. Dean shut his eyes in concentration. _Let me out,_ he thought tentatively. The woman didn't show any signs that she heard him. _Thank god, I can control it,_ Dean thought to himself.

The woman turned back to his cage and slid a bowl of food through a slot at the bottom of the door.

"There you go," she said happily and left the room. Dean looked at the brown mush in the bowl in front of him. _Disgusting,_ he thought. With his paw, Dean shoved the bowl to the side and leaned against the door to the cage. With his shoulder, he was able to push the door open, breaking the hinges clean off. _Freedom!_ Dean looked around the room and saw that the door was the only way out so he transformed back into human form and opened the door. As he was walking down the hall he realized that he was in some kind of lab, he shuddered as he walked past an open door to a room that smelled of death. _Who are these people, and what do they do here_, Dean thought to himself, horrified.

"You stop!" someone behind Dean yelled. He was so absorbed by the mystery and horror that he hadn't noticed the person. "I'm calling the police, don't move," they said threateningly. _You've got to be kidding me_. Dean turned to face the voice and was met with the dangerous end of a pistol. "Down on the floor," the security guard ordered. Dean did as he was told, not wanting to make the situation any worse. The guard pulled out a phone and called the police. Within minutes, they arrived and took Dean into custody.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean paced agitatedly in his cell; he had gone from one prison to another, unbelievable. He felt like the walls were closing in on him, it happened whenever he was confined for too long. It had been that way ever since he was changed. If he didn't get out soon he wasn't sure what would happen. _Sammy!_ He called as loudly as he could in a last ditch effort, sending an image of his location with the name, praying that his ability to mind-speak worked over distances. His brother probably didn't even know where he was, it had all happened so fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder what's got him all wound up," one of the officers pondered as he watched the video from the cells.

"Let's find out," a second officer suggested and they went to retrieve Dean from the cell.

"You refused to speak when they brought you in and you didn't have any ID on you, care to tell us your name?" the first officer asked Dean when they reached the cell. When Dean didn't respond he tried another tactic, "My name is Zack," he offered. Dean stopped pacing and turned to study the two officers. Zack elbowed his partner who took the hint.

"I'm Jade," she offered. Dean was silent for a minute before deciding to speak.

"Dean," was all he said.

"Okay Dean, put your hands through the bars," Zack instructed. Dean complied and his hands were cuffed together. Jade opened the door to the cell and the led Dean to an interrogation room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was pacing their motel room arguing with Bobby on the phone when Dean's voice suddenly roared in his head. He stumbled and collapsed onto the bed at the sheer power of the voice.

"Dean," he muttered dazedly. Sam lay on the bed for a few moments until his head cleared and he could hear Bobby shouting through the phone. "Bobby?"

"Sam! What happened? Are you alright? Is your brother back?" Bobby asked without stopping.

"I'm fine, but I think I just heard Dean in my head," Sam explained, "It just caught me unaware and he must not have realized how loud it would be."

"Damn boy, you scared me half to death," Bobby cursed.

"Sorry Bobby," Sam apologized ruefully.

"Did you know he could do that?" Bobby changed the subject.

"No, he's only ever done that when we've been together," Sam answered.

"Did you get anything else?"

"I think he's in human form now, and he's agitated," Sam started and he furrowed his brows in concentration, "I think he's trapped, no wait, caged."

"What do you mean caged? Did hunters find him?

"No, it's…," Sam paused, "Jail," he finished.

"I thought you said he was a wolf when they took him, he wouldn't have changed in front of them," Bobby ranted.

"He must have found an opportunity to change without being observed. Regardless of how it happened, I have to get him out of there," Sam said worriedly.

"What's going on Sam?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"Dean doesn't like being confined," Sam tried to explain.

"He's always been a free spirit, not too fond of authority."

"No, ever since he changed, he can't stay inside for very long. Even being in the impala bothers him after awhile. Bobby, I have to get him out before something bad happens."

"Like what," Bobby asked, dreading the answer.

"Like he might change right in the middle of that cell," Sam finished ominously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean closed his eyes and attempted to calm his nerves. The interrogation room was almost as bad as being in the cell. He sat at a table void of anything except his hands which he was very careful to keep in plain view of the officers. It took all of his willpower to sit still without fidgeting. He tried to control his breathing and slow his heart rate to avoid more questions. A deep growl started in his chest and he opened his eyes to see if it went undetected. The officers were standing in the corner talking and they weren't looking at him. When he looked at the pane of two-way glass he nearly gasped, his eyes were practically glowing. Dean quickly shut his eyes again and prayed that no one had noticed the strange luminescent quality his eyes had taken on. Once he was reasonably sure he had calmed down he opened his eyes again. To his relief, they were no longer glowing and he turned his gaze to the officers.

"What were you doing in the lab?" Jade asked as she studied him with piercing eyes.

"I was looking for a bathroom," Dean answered with a small glint of mischief in his eyes.

"The doors are security locked; you need a card and a password to get past the front door, not to mention the armed guard," Zack pressed.

"Met him, nice guy, a little overzealous though don't you think?" Dean answered with a straight face.

"Don't play games, you are in enough trouble. Just answer the question and we can go from there," Jade said patiently.

"Someone else brought me there," Dean said finally after weighing his options for a moment.

"No one in that building had ever seen you before, and you weren't seen on the security video entering the building," Zack pointed out.

"We just want to know how you got in," Jade persisted, "Than you can go."

"I already told you how," Dean said softly. His expression told the officers that they had finished for the day; Dean wasn't going to say anything else.

"Alright, have it your way," Zack said stiffly as they led Dean back to his cell.

As the door to the cell slammed shut, Dean winced and tried to hide the shudder that went through his body. He had to get out of here soon or he was going to lose it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean lay on the bed in the cell with his teeth clenched to hold back the howl that so desperately wanted to escape. He was nearly quivering with pent up energy so he curled his body tighter into itself to try and quell the need. Sam had been to see him, but had been unable to work out a plan of escape and he had been stuck here for too long. Half open eyes stared longingly out the small window in the hall outside the cell. Unsure of how much control he retained over his body, Dean didn't move when Jade approached and stood outside his cell.

"Dean," she said softly, "Are you alright?" He had stopped cracking jokes and refused to eat. His sudden change in behavior had Jade worried and she tried to engage him. "Sam is here to see you," Sam had been in every day to see his brother, and he and Jade were well acquainted. Still receiving no response, Jade motioned for Sam to be allowed into the secure area. "You need to do something; you are the only one he responds to now. He can't go much longer like this," Jade advised Sam quietly, not knowing that Dean could hear every word. Sam only response was a small nod and Jade left the brothers alone.

"Dean," Sam called to his brother. No answer. "Dean, come on man, say something," he paused, "Jade's worried about you, I think she likes you Dean."

"I don't know how much longer I can do this Sammy," Dean whispered.

"Bobby and I came up with a plan, we are going to get you out tonight," Sam explained, trying to give Dean hope. "Be ready, it goes down at eleven," Sam said softly so only Dean's enhanced hearing would pick it up before walking away. "Dean," he called back as he left, "Eat something or you'll be able to slip through the bars," he finished teasingly. _Hurry…_ the silent plea echoed in Sam's head. They needed to move fast, the wolf was gaining more control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean appeared to be sleeping as Jade sat on the floor outside his cell. She knew that she was getting too involved, he was just another case. Despite her common sense, she couldn't help but empathize with Dean; she wished she could figure out what was wrong with him. Returning to her desk briefly to grab some paperwork she had to do, Jade returned to keep her vigil with Dean. She had given up on engaging him in conversation hours ago, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. Something was drawing her to this man, something that she couldn't identify.

It was almost eleven, and the station was mostly empty. Dean could sense the janitor and the dispatch officer still in the building. Jade had dozed off into a light sleep leaning against the wall. Dean rolled over and sat up as he focused his eyes on her sleeping form. There was something different about this girl, she was more than she appeared to be. He remained completely still as he stared at her, trying to unravel the mystery. Dean's attention was drawn away from Jade as he felt a tickle in the back of his mind. Sam was here.

The door to the detention area pushed open slowly and Sam entered carefully. He was about to speak when Dean motioned to the floor where Jade was sleeping. Sam tread silently to the door to Dean's cell and opened it noiselessly. Together they padded out of the room but just as the door shut behind them Jade woke up.

"Stop!" she shouted as she scrambled to her feet to follow the brothers. Doing the opposite, Sam and Dean started running for the exit, not wanting to hurt Jade or get caught again. Dean made it to the door first and he burst through, his relief at being outside nearly palpable. Sam followed closely after and they ran up to the impala and threw themselves inside. Jade grabbed a set of keys on her way out and clambered into a car to follow after them.

"Step on it," Sam said quickly to Dean.

"Don't need to tell me twice," he laughed as he slammed the pedal to the floor. Tires screeching, they screamed out of the parking lot and sped toward the city limits.

"Dean," Sam said hesitantly, "Are you going to be okay? Do we need to stop?"

"Sam," was the wary reply, "I'm fine, it's not like we have a choice right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Look," Dean said as he pointed his thumb behind them. Sam looked back to see Jade following them and she was catching up fast.

"Dean, you've got to lose her."

"Don't you think I know that?" Dean snapped. "Shit!" Dean yelled as he slammed his foot on the brake. The car's breaks squealed as they tried to stop the racing mass of metal. Sam braced himself against the dashboard as the car spun around and finally came to a stop. They sat in the car breathing hard as they heard the squad car come to a more graceful stop behind them.

"Dean?"

"Trouble," was all Dean said and Sam looked at the road in front of them.

"Shit," Sam echoed Dean's earlier statement.

"We need to get Jade out of here," Dean said fervently.

"I think we have bigger problems—," Sam started to say.

"No, we get her away, then we can deal with them," Dean motioned to the hunters blocking the road. Sam gave his brother a quizzical look before nodding. They climbed out of the car and Sam drew his weapon and pointed it at the hunters.

"We don't want any trouble," Sam said slowly.

"That's too bad, 'cause we do," sneered one of the hunters. Dean walked up to Jade who was standing next to her car with her service weapon half drawn.

"Jade," Dean said soothingly, "It's going to be okay, but you need to get back in your car and leave." She looked sharply at Dean before replying.

"Leave? You are an escaping prisoner, I can't just let you go."

"This is above your head, please, you need to go," he pleaded but before he could continue he heard Sam shout and turned to see the hunters rushing his brother. Dean ran to his brother's aid and he felt Jade behind him as she drew her gun and ran to help.

"Police, freeze!" she shouted. The hunters paid her no heed and continued to attack Sam. Dean threw himself into the fray in a furious rage. His arms swung and hit countless times but there were just too many of them. Dean let out an infuriated roar as he changed into the wolf and began attacking with renewed vigor. Jade was fighting had to hand with one of the hunters and she surprisingly didn't react to Dean's sudden change. Sam was holding his own for now, but this couldn't go on, Sam and Jade were human, and there was only so much they could take.

Dean was about to close his jaws on the throat of one hunter when an icy voice stopped him.

"She's dead, you kill him and she's dead." Dean growled but he took a step back and sank onto his haunches. Sam also stopped fighting and his arms were quickly seized by the hunters around him. "Don't move," he ordered Dean as one of the other hunters approached with a metal collar with a chain attached to it. Dean tensed and prepared to lunge but stilled when he saw the blade press against Jade's throat. "That's right, be a good puppy," he said patronizingly. The collar was snapped into place along with a heavy duty muzzle. Before anyone could react, the hunter who had put the collar on swung the butt of his gun, slamming it into Dean's head. He crumpled to the ground at the unexpected hit.

"Dean!" Sam and Jade shouted in unison.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Jade sat propped against the side of the van and stared at Dean's motionless form on the floor.

"It's going to be okay," a voice whispered hoarsely. Jade turned to see Sam trying to pull himself into a sitting position. "It all seems crazy but—," Sam was cut off by one of the hunters.

"Shut up, no talking," he ordered them. Sam maintained eye contact with Jade for the next few minutes.

They rode in a heavy silence for miles that was interrupted when Dean started to wake up. Dean rolled to his stomach but he couldn't stand because there was a chain attaching his collar to the floor of the van.

"Dean," Jade said hesitantly, as if she wasn't ready to accept that the wolf at her feet used to be a human. She leaned forward and reached her bound hands toward Dean but was stopped by a hunter pointing his gun in her face. At this Dean snarled at pulled against the chain, his eyes wild. Jade glared defiantly at the man, refusing to back down. Dean pulled at the chain again and felt it give a little so he pulled harder.

"Stop him!" the man driving the van yelled. The hunter sitting next to him pulled out a tranquilizer and shot Dean twice. Dean barely felt the sting and he lunged against the chain one last time, snapping it clean in half.

The van screeched to a halt as the men scrambled to contain Dean. Jade moved closer to the back door and heaved it open.

"Sam!" she shouted above the racket, "Dean, come on!" Sam dove for the open door but one of the hunters latched onto his arm and they fell to the floor in a heap. Dean tackled the man restraining his brother. _Run Sammy!_ Sam jumped out of the van with Dean on his heels, but before he made it twenty feet Dean collapsed.

"Dean," Sam shouted and started back for his brother. _No, get away while you can,_ Dean thought sluggishly as the drug started to take effect. Jade crouched down by Dean's head as Sam turned to run away. "I'll come back for you," he promised as he disappeared. _Go._ He said to Jade who looked only mildly startled at hearing his voice in her head.

"I won't leave you," she said as she shook her head. _You might regret that decision in a minute._ Jade looked up to see the hunters approaching with their guns drawn.

"You should have run when you had the chance girl," one of the hunters advised seriously. Dean growled lowly in response to the comment.

"He's protective of you? Didn't you arrest him?" Jade didn't respond instead she rested her hand comfortingly on Dean's shoulder.

"I guess it doesn't matter so much that we lost the brother, we've still got our leverage," another hunter observed as they grabbed Jade and Dean and dragged them back to the van.

By the time the hunters had him restrained, Dean was unconscious. They permitted Jade to sit on the floor next to him and the physical contact relaxed her.

"What is it between you tow," one of the hunters inquired after awhile. Jade hesitated but decided she had nothing to lose in answering.

"I don't know, I've only known him for a few days. I just…I don't feel right when I'm apart from him now," she tried to explain.

"So…you're bonded?"

"I guess you could say that," she agreed. The driver laughed at their conversation.

"You mean he's your soul-mate," he said mockingly. Jade glared but didn't respond to the jibe.

Dean woke up a few hours later but he was restrained more securely this time and he didn't get an opportunity to escape. Also, the hunter in the back of the van with them held a gun on Jade and he didn't want to risk her getting shot.

They finally arrived at their destination and the hunters climbed out of the van. The back door was opened and one of them motioned for Jade to get out. She complied and once she was on the ground one of the hunters secured her and held his gun to her head.

"Don't try anything," he ordered. Dean tried to relax his muscles to show he would comply. He wasn't sure his healing abilities covered bullets to the head. He wasn't taking any chances.

The other two hunters climbed back into the van and released Dean, keeping two leads attached to his collar. They carefully led Dean into a building making sure to keep Jade in front of him.

Once inside the hunters tried to separate Dean and Jade. Both of them started to struggle and the man holding Jade fired his weapon. The shot was followed by silence as Jade crumpled to the ground. For a second, no one moved and then Dean darted to her side. He crouched down and pressed his nose gently against the bullet hole in her side. The hunters watched in awe as the wound was healed.

_Are you alright?_

"How did you—?" Jade stuttered.

"Damn," muttered one of the hunters, "He sure is going to come in handy."

"That's your plan?" Jade questioned incredulously.

"Shut up," she was ordered and dragged to her feet. The hunters locked them in separate cages and left them alone.

"Now what do we do?" Jade asked. _I don't know…_ Dean glanced at Jade, his eyes full of sorrow. _I'm sorry I got you in to this._ Jade smiled and responded, "I can't believe I'm talking to a wolf, but I don't blame you, it was my choice." _Try to get some sleep._ Dean and Jade both tried to get comfortable as they waited for whatever would come next.

Jade had fallen asleep and it was late into the night when they came. _Jade. _No response. _Jade!_ She sat up and blinked groggily.

"What?" _Someone is coming._ "Is it the hunters?" _No, it feels like…wolves._ "Is that good or bad?" _I don't know._

Both Dean and Jade were on edge when a small group of men rounded the corner to where they were being kept.

"I thought you said they were wolves," she muttered to Dean who shot her a look.

"We're here to help," the lead man said to Dean as they approached his cage. They made short work of the lock and Dean was freed from the cage. "Let's go," he said and they started to leave. _Not without Jade._ The men stopped and stared at Dean.

"It is true," one of them whispered. Dean's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to Jade's cage.

"Alright," the first man placated, "Open the other one," he ordered one of his men. Once Jade was released the man spoke again. "Can we go now, before they come back?" _Fine._ The small group left the building and disappeared into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, who are you guys?" Jade demanded.

"Werewolves," was the reply.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dean and Jade followed their rescuers back to a pickup and they all piled inside. Dean wouldn't fit in the cab and Jade refused to leave his side so she was leaning against his side as they rode in the back. The other men were pressed against the sides of the bed to give Dean his space. The finally arrived at a small house surrounded by trees and everyone climbed out of the truck.

Dean still wasn't relaxed enough to change back to his human form by the time they entered the house. He crouched protectively in front of Jade and watched their rescuers suspiciously.

"You can trust us, we are trying to help you," the leader tried to convince Dean. "I'm Kevin," he introduced himself, "This is Jake," he said indicating a tall man with dark features. "Max," he continued motioning to a smaller man with a heavy build. "Joey," he pointed to the wiry man off to his left who nodded at the introduction. "And Riley," he waved at the last man, who appeared to be the youngest of the group probably not much older than seventeen. Jade rested her hand on Dean's side and looked each man in the eye for a moment.

"I'm Jade," she said finally, "And this is—" _Dean_.

"We know who you are," Kevin said to Dean, "Your coming has been foretold." _Not this crap again!_ Everyone cringed at Dean's mental outburst.

"Foretold?" Jade questioned.

"His ability to communicate mentally, it is unique among our kind. We have an ancient prophesy predicting his coming." _Unbelievable…_Dean muttered

"Kevin," Riley spoke up hesitantly. Everyone's gaze turned to Riley who straightened up and spoke more clearly, "Have you noticed anything…different about Jade?" Dean growled and narrowed his eyes. "I mean no disrespect," he added quickly. _What's wrong!_ Dean demanded at the same time Jade voiced the question out loud. Kevin was gazing at Jade with concentration.

"Have you ever noticed any strange changes since you met Dean?" Dean shot him a look before turning to look at Jade with concern.

"Changes like what?" Jade questioned slowly.

"How long have you known Dean?" Kevin inquired.

"Not long," Jade answered.

"Yet you two seem really close, like you are drawn to each other," Kevin continued. Jade and Dean exchanged glances. _What's your point?_

"Have you noticed any heightened senses, or strange vibes?" Riley interjected.

"I guess, but I just assumed it was all the adrenaline from everything that's been happening," Jade admitted. _Where are you going with this?_

"We think Jade is a werewolf," Kevin explained. _What?!_ Jade was unable to come up with a response, she stood motionless and took in this new information. _Did someone bite her? When? Where?_

"Slow down, Dean. Haven't you been able to sense it?" Kevin asked. _Listen Sparky, this is all new to me. How the Hell am I supposed to know anything?_ "Alright, alright, but she wasn't bitten." _Then how—? _"She's a born werewolf," Kevin elaborated.

"Wait, what?" Jade finally found her voice. "Were my parents…?"

"Not necessarily, but someone in your family was," Riley explained. Jade swayed a little at the news, and Dean moved closer so she could lean against him. She instinctively twined her hand in his thick fur.

"This is a lot to take in, I know," Kevin started, "Why don't you get some sleep and digest it. Riley, show them where they can sleep," he directed. Riley started to lead away but Dean's voice stopped him. _Can she change?_ Kevin studied Dean for a moment before responding. "With some help she'll be able to change in no time. She's had the ability since birth; it's just been dormant until another wolf came along. _I caused this? _Dean questioned in horror. _I'm so sorry Jade…_ "It would have happened eventually, but you coming did speed up the process. Not unnaturally though, you were the right match for her, and it was time for her to join her mate." Jade's eyes grew wide at this comment. "Now I think I've given you enough to think about for one day," Kevin finished quickly and motion for Riley to show them the way to their quarters.

Once they were settled, Dean finally changed back to his human form. He shifted his gaze to Jade, who sat in a trancelike state on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quietly. The words broke Jade's trance.

"I don't blame you; I don't actually think it bothers me that much. It's just a lot of new information. It's a lot to process."

"I get that," Dean laughed.

"Of course, your adjustment had to be much more traumatizing than mine," Jade said sympathetically. She rose from the bed and approached Dean, wrapping her arms around him. Dean returned the gesture and rested his chin on her head.

"Are you going to be alright?" Jade smiled, she could sense his concern, now that she knew what the feeling meant.

"Yes," she replied simply and held him tighter, "As long as you're here."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Yeah," Bobby's gruff voice came over the line.

"It's me," Sam answered, "Any news?" Sam continued.

"I haven't heard anything, sorry Sam," Bobby replied.

"We've been searching for days, and there's still no sign of them," Sam said hopelessly.

"We'll find them."

* * *

"Morning," Dean murmured as Jade opened her eyes.

"Morning," she answered sleepily.

"I'm going to see if I can get a phone, I need to call Sam. He's probably going crazy trying to find us."

"I'll come with you," Jade replied as they got out of bed. Neither of them had thought anything of sharing the bed as they collapsed into it last night, it just seemed right.

* * *

"Dean, Jade, I hope you slept well?" Kevin greeted them.

"Well enough," Dean responded, "Do you have a phone I can use?"

"Of course," he said as he pulled a cell phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Thanks." Kevin walked away to give them some privacy and Dean quickly dialed his brother's number. Sam answered after one ring.

"Hello," the voice was gravelly and defeated.

"Sammy," Dean said fondly.

"Dean!" Sam answered, "Where are you? Are you okay? Is Jade with you?" He asked in a rush.

"Slow down Sammy, we're fine; we got rescued by some…new friends."

"Thank God, Bobby and I have been searching for you for days, there's been no sign."

"Sorry Sam," Dean replied honestly.

"Where are you?"

"I'm not sure, actually. We passed out as soon as we got here; it's been a stressful couple of days for all of us. Hold on a minute," Dean said and called to Kevin, "Hey, Kevin, you want to tell me where we are exactly?"

Kevin hesitated and approached Dean cautiously. Dean growled at his lack of response, "I'm going to have to call you back Sammy," he growled into the phone before snapping it shut.

"Dean, hang on, let me explain," Kevin said quickly. Jade put her hand on Dean's arm and he relaxed slightly. "I won't force you to stay here, but I do think that you should come with us to meet the Alpha."

"Why?" Dean questioned shortly.

"Honestly? If you don't and he comes to find you it'll probably be a lot worse."

"What do you mean worse?" Jade asked.

"The Alpha's not the most agreeable person, and he likes to think of himself as all powerful. He doesn't like the prophecy that foretold your coming," he explained.

"I really hate that prophecy crap," Dean said vehemently.

"Still," Jade started, "If it's really going to cause that much trouble, maybe we should go."

"Fine," Dean huffed, "Let me call Sam back, then let's get this over with." Dean dialed his brother once more, and Sam's voice was strained when he answered before the end of the first ring.

"Dean?"

"Yeah," Sam cut him off.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Sam," Dean said patiently, "Calm down, we just had a little disagreement, everything's fine but we have to run a little errand first."

"What do you mean errand? Tell me where, I'll meet you."

"Not this time Sammy,"

"Dean, I've just spent the last few days searching for you, thinking I might never see you again, tell me," Sam demanded. Dean sighed.

"I'll send you the coordinates."

"Alright, see you soon Dean."

"Later," Dean finished and they ended the call.

"Is everything alright?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, my brother is just worried, he's going to meet us," Dean said challengingly as he stared hard at Kevin. Kevin met his gaze but after a moment he looked away. "Let's go," Dean said and they began preparing to leave.

* * *

"Damn, if Kevin submitted that fast, maybe the whole prophecy will come true," Riley said hopefully, "I've only ever seen him like that with Alpha, and he always seems to hold out as long as he can.

"Shut up, that kind of talk could get you killed," Joey urged quietly.

* * *

"Kansas?" Dean repeated.

"Yes, Independence to be exact," Kevin answered.

"Alright, it'll take Sam at least a day to get there," Dean said.

"Actually, he probably shouldn't get to close to Independence without us," Kevin advised.

"Why, do they kill wayward humans that get to close?" Dean asked harshly.

"Not usually, but hunters are usually pretty easy to identify if you know what you are looking for, and the Alpha doesn't take to kindly to them on his turf."

"Alright," Dean sighed, "So what do you suggest?"

"We meet Sam at the border," Kevin answered, "It'll take us twice as long to drive then if we change and run."

"What about me?" Jade asked.

"You ready to see if you can change?" Kevin replied with a glint in his eye.

* * *

"What should I do?" Jade asked after they had moved outside.

"Just close your eyes and think wolf," Dean said jokingly. Jade snorted and shoved him lightly. "Just relax, take a deep breath and free your mind."

"That's deep, should I meditate while I'm at it?"

"Don't' be such a smartass," Dean laughed. Jade took a breath and did as instructed. Suddenly she felt something changing. "Will it be painful for her?" Dean asked Kevin.

"Since she is a born werewolf, I don't think so. This is something that she has always had the potential for, unlike you and me, although you seem to have the ability to change very fast."

"You don't change that fast?"

"No, and for the rest of us, there is always some pain," Kevin explained. Dean felt a furry head bump against his hand and he looked down at Jade. Both men gasped at the sight of her. She flattened her ears and crouched low, whimpering.

"You're beautiful," Dean whispered in awe. Kevin was speechless as he gazed on Jade's pure white form. Jade straightened her form and raised her head to look at Dean, her violet eyes meeting his green ones. They needed no words, and Dean swiftly changed into his wolf and they took off running. _We'll be back later!_ Dean called back.

"We'll be ready to leave when you get here," Kevin replied and laughed as he went to gather his pack and prepare to visit the Alpha.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Dean playfully chased Jade farther into the trees. They reached a clearing and Jade spun around to face Dean. He came to a stop and their eyes met. _I love you._ Jade stepped forward to touch her nose to Dean's. _And I you,_ she responded. _Did you know you could do that? _Dean asked. _No, _Jade replied, _maybe it's because we are bonded, but I don't know why it is just starting now, _she continued. _Maybe it's because you changed into your wolf, it triggered this part of our bond,_ Dean theorized. _Maybe, whatever it is, I'm glad_, she responded. Dean gave her a wolf grin and they took off again.

* * *

"I don't think we'll see them for a while yet," Kevin said to his pack an hour after Dean and Jade disappeared. Riley let out a snicker, but stopped when Joey elbowed him. "Make sure you are all ready to go when they get back."

"Dean told Sam where to meet us?" Jake asked.

"Yes, he sent him directions. They seem to be linked; Dean can send thought to him over great distances."

* * *

It was getting dark when Dean and Jade emerged from the forest.

"Look who's finally back," Riley called to them as they stopped and returned to their human forms.

"Everyone ready to go?" Dean said gruffly.

"No, I think we still need more time, how about you guys run off for another day," Riley answered sarcastically, then shut his mouth with a snap, remembering who he was talking to. Riley kept his head lowered but squared his shoulders, expecting retaliation.

"Go easy on him, he's just a kid," Kevin said uneasily.

"Do you think I'm going to bite his head off for cracking a joke?" Dean questioned incredulously.

"He is your subordinate, it is your right," Kevin answered carefully, also keeping his eyes lowered.

"Are you all afraid of me?" Dean asked slowly. Receiving no answer Dean frowned and walked off.

"Did we offend him so much?" Kevin asked Jade.

"No, I think you scared him," she explained, "He is uncomfortable with all of the attention he has been getting and he's not used to people responding to him in this manner. He's not going to punish you for being yourselves," she assured them. "I'll go talk to him, we can leave shortly."

"Yes lady," Kevin murmured.

"Now why—," Jade started, "Never mind," she said, "You are going to have to explain this hierarchy to me at some point," she finished and went after Dean.

* * *

"Dean?" Jade called softly as she approached his hunched form. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Dean grunted.

"They don't understand you, just like you don't understand them. You just have to get to know each other, and get used to each other's ways." Dean turned to look at Jade, his eyes softening.

"You are wise beyond your years my love," he said, laughter in his eyes. Jade smiled.

"Come on smartass, let's go meet Sam."

* * *

Dean and Jade rejoined Kevin and his pack and they all morphed into their wolves. Dean was by far the largest, but Riley was still young and gangly and it looked like he might catch up to Dean. His wolf was a deep russet color and his eyes were dark, almost black. Kevin shook himself as he stood; his wolf was pure silver with black tipped ears and ice blue eyes. Jake was all black with black eyes, and Joey was brown and gray with liquid brown eyes. Max, on the other hand, had silver-gray fur that looked like it had blue streaks in it, and his eyes were dark blue to match.

Joey, Max and Jake each picked up a bag with their teeth once they were ready. _Let's go find my brother,_ Dean projected and they took off.

They were waiting for Sam at the border and when he arrived introductions were made, and the packs were tossed in the car.

"We aren't going to all fit in the car," Sam pointed out wryly.

"Jade and I will follow you," Dean said after a moment and they moved away to transform. Sam rolled his eyes.

"They grow out of that after a while," Kevin advised and Sam raised his eyebrows. "I mean the need to be outside and unconfined," he clarified. They all climbed into the car and waited. _All right, let's get this over with,_ Dean's voice came in their heads, and Sam started to drive.

* * *

They managed to avoid cities for the most part, but when they couldn't Dean and Jade ran around, keeping to unpopulated areas and meeting up with the car after it left the city. As they got closer to Independence, there were less people and more forests.

"Stop here," Kevin instructed, "We'll escort you the rest of the way in," he said and his pack climbed out of the car.

Kevin ran at the front of the car with Dean and Jade behind him. Max and Riley ran adjacent to the front wheels and Jake and Joey ran behind the car.

Before they reached the town, they were met by a group of men.

"State your business," the one in the lead instructed. Kevin returned to his human form to communicate.

"We are bringing two new wolves to meet the Alpha," he started to explain.

"Why have you brought a human?" the man demanded.

"It is a long story, perhaps you could take us to the Alpha," Kevin replied.

"No one speaks to that Alpha without an explanation to me first," the man started again. _Oh, can it will ya? Just take us to your leader,_ Dean projected and Jade bumped against him. _Careful, don't piss them off yet_, she advised.

The group of men looked startled, but they regained their composure and the leader spoke again, this time his voice tight.

"Come with me," was all he said and he turned to walk away. Kevin got in the car with Sam and they followed the man through a small town and up to a huge mansion. _Who does this guy think he is?_ Dean thought to Jade, who responded with a wolf shrug. "Wait here," he instructed and rushed into the house, leaving the other two men that were with him standing outside.

* * *

Dirk turned to his companion and glanced at the newcomers before speaking.

"Do you think it's really him?" he asked softly.

"Shut up kid, we already have a leader," James snapped. Dean's ears flicked in the direction of the hushed conversation. He heard every word, but he showed no signs of caring.

"But if the prophecy is true—," Dirk started.

"I said shut up!" James yelled hotly. _There's no need to yell at the kid, he's just asking a question._ Dean said, finally having enough of James' treatment of Dirk. James looked spooked at hearing Dean's voice in his head, but he remained silent. _What is it with you people anyway? What makes you think I want anything to do with your Alpha?_

"How can you do that?" Dirk asked in awe. Dean glanced at Dirk, _I don't have any idea, it just happens._ "Sorry, I was just wondering," Dirk said apologetically. _Don't worry about it kid, I'm not going to bite your head off, although that seems like regular behavior around here_. Dean continued critically.

"You will speak of Alpha with respect!" James demanded. _Don't tell me what to do_, Dean responded looking down his nose at James. James dropped into a fighting crouch and Dean's hackles bristled, his lips lifting in a snarl. Jade approached and stood at Dean's side.

"James," a new voice called coldly. James instantly turned to face the speaker. Normally, he wouldn't turn his back on a potential threat, but it would be far worse if he didn't. Dirk also turned to face the man who emerged from the house. James and Dirk carefully kept their eyes downcast, but the Alpha simply ignored them and approached Dean. By this time Kevin and Sam had gotten out of the car.

"Stay here," Kevin instructed Sam and his pack, then went to stand beside Dean.

"What have you brought me Kevin?" the Alpha spoke slowly, but his voice seemed to contain ice.

"This is Dean," he introduced, gesturing to Dean's tense form, "And his mate, Jade," he continued.

"You have brought a human into my territory," the Alpha snapped. _He's my brother, and if anything happens to him…_Dean trailed off threateningly. Alpha's eyes snapped to focus on Dean as they narrowed into slits. "Impossible," he muttered before regaining his composure, "I don't allow humans to know the location of my home, he must die," he finished with a degree of certainty that started a low growl deep in Dean's chest.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"You dare to question my authority?" Alpha sputtered incredulously, "I don't care what prophecy you are supposed to have come out of, I am the law here!" _I don't give a shit about prophecy; I won't let you kill my brother. You'll have to go through me to get him,_ Dean paused, _and I don't see that happening any time soon_, he finished forcefully. He followed his challenge with a thunderous howl, announcing to all who could hear that he was challenging the Alpha in a dominance fight.

Sam started towards his brother but was stopped by Kevin's pack.

"Let me pass!" he demanded of the wolves. _Sammy, I think its best you stay out of the way this time._ Dean projected without taking his eyes off his opponent. _Keep him back;_ he instructed the others around Sam. Kevin walked back to join his pack, but stayed in his human form so he could explain what was happening to Sam.

"Dean has challenged the Alpha for leadership."

"Leadership of what?" Sam asked worriedly.

"The North-American werewolves," Kevin answered with a tone of finality in his voice, "Only one of them will walk away from this fight." Sam stared at Kevin in disbelief. "The prophecy told that Dean would come, and that he would be our leader. He will survive this fight," Kevin finished with more conviction than he felt.

"Dean won't kill him if he doesn't have to," Sam said slowly.

"He must, or the werewolves will fall into chaos. It is a violent and unforgiving system, but it is all we have to keep us safe from humans, from hunters," with that last statement he settled his gaze on Sam. Sam stared back, his expression unreadable. _Don't worry so much Sammy,_ Dean's voice sounded lightly in his head.

"Dean," Sam started to object. _I'll do what I have to Sam,_ Dean cut him off, his voice serious this time.

"Take my coat," Alpha instructed James, "And find Slade," he finished before changing into his wolf as James disappeared into the house. When the transformation was complete, a black wolf with white tipped fur was standing in his place and his piercing orange eyes were fixed on Dean who stared right back, unflinching.

A moment later James re-emerged from the house with another man.

"What fool has challenged the Alpha?" he demanded of James as they emerged. James gestured to Dean at the same time Dean answered for himself. _Watch who you call fool, fugly._ Slade inhaled sharply at hearing Dean's voice in his head. He was really starting to enjoy watching these morons flinch at hearing his voice in their heads. "I will be representing the Alpha, who will be your representative?"

"I will," Jade said as she stepped forward.

"Very well," he replied snidely at the idea of a female being a representative, "We can begin." Everyone held their breath as the two massive wolves circled each other.

"Move back," warned Kevin and everyone made room for the impending fight.

With a snarl, the Alpha threw himself at Dean, who neatly side-stepped the lunge causing Alpha to land hard, unable to turn and face his opponent quickly. Dean took advantage of the situation and darted forward to strike the other wolf on the shoulder with his powerful claws. The Alpha let out a muffled grunt as he was slammed to the ground. He recovered and twisted his head, snapping his jaws on Dean's right front leg. Dean growled at the sudden piercing pain in his leg, but instead of pulling away he put his free paw on his opponent's head and pushed his rival's head to the ground and forced him to release his leg, as quickly as he could, he pulled his limb free and jumped away. He landed facing his adversary just in time to have him lunge again. This time Dean couldn't move out of the way and was struck by the full force of the other wolf. They both fell to the ground as a result of the tackle, but Dean took longer to recover. His attacker went for the kill and closed his jaws on Dean's throat, but Dean was saved by his thick fur and nothing vital was hit. Dean used his front legs in an attempt to push the other wolf away before he could get a better grip. Dean's claws were making long gouges in his enemy's chest, and he was forced to loosen his grip. Dean took the opportunity to roll away and regain his feet.

He lunged at his foe and closed his teeth on the Alpha's neck, then with all his strength, bodily hurled his opponent's body away from himself. The other wolf's body slammed into one of the pillars of the nearby house, cracking it and everybody held their breath as he fell to the ground in a heap where he lay motionless. Dean stood low to the ground, panting heavily; he could tell that his opponent no longer had a heart beat. Dean raised his head to the sky and let loose a long howl, proclaiming his victory.

Slade went to check on his master, and when he confirmed his death he lost control, shedding his human form as he lunged madly for Dean, a crazed glint forming in his eyes. Before Slade could reach his target, a white form slammed into his side. He stared up in shock at the wolf pinning him to the ground and met her violet gaze. _Enough,_ Dean ordered tiredly, _I have defeated your Alpha, it's over._ Slade held Jade's gaze a moment longer before turning away, admitting defeat. Jade moved to stand near Dean, but Slade stayed where he was on the ground.

"That's it," Kevin said, "It's over, Dean is the new Alpha," he explained to Sam who stood in awe of his brother's actions.

"What happens now?" he asked when he regained his voice.

"Now the regional alphas must gather to acknowledge Dean as their new leader."

"How do they know? How long will that take?" Sam inquired; his natural desire to learn taking hold.

"It's instinctive, they'll just know. I can feel the pull and I'm already here. It has something to do with what makes up wolves," Kevin explained, "It will take them a few days to gather completely, they come from all over the continent. In the mean time, do you want to see your new house Dean?" he asked, projecting his voice, even though Dean could already hear every word. Dean gave one last shake and changed back into his human form.

"Why not," he said lightly, trying to push the memory of what had just transpired from his mind; at least for now.

Some of Kevin's pack remained outside to stand guard while everyone else headed into the huge mansion. Once they were through the door, Dean stopped dead when he saw the gaudy, ornate decor.

"Aw Hell no," he groaned.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked, concerned.

"This isn't really Dean's style," Sam explained with a wry smile.

"Isn't my style?" Dean repeated incredulously, "This place is awful, did he really live here? Like, on purpose?"

"Yes, he had this house built specifically for himself," Kevin answered, "It took a lot of labor from his pack, and from other packs, and it cost a fortune."

"This place is just wrong," Dean muttered. "He lived here and his pack lived in that run-down little scrap-yard of a town we came through to get here?" Kevin nodded his affirmative. "I feel dirty," Dean exclaimed and exited the house.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

That night Dean refused to sleep in the mansion, and instead slept outside with Jade along with some other pack members. When Jade woke the next morning, Dean was nowhere to be seen, but she could sense him. She shook herself and returned to human form to seek him out.

She found him perched on a boulder, studying the mansion.

"What are you doing?" Dean didn't answer her right away.

"I am going to tear it down," he said calmly.

"The house?" Jade questioned.

"Yeah," was his reply.

"Why?" she probed, hoping for some more details.

"It's not right," Dean answered slowly, "I can't put it into words, it's just…wrong."

"Aren't you going to wait until after…?"

"No, it can't wait. I am going to head into town to see if I can hire someone with a wrecking ball."

Jade watched him jog off in the direction of town, deciding she should talk to Sam.

"Sam? Are you awake?" Jade called through the closed door. Sam had slept in the mansion, in one of its many rooms.

"Yeah," Sam replied as he opened the door, "What's up?"

"Dean just went into town to hire a wrecker," she explained.

"For the house?" he asked. Jade nodded in response. "I figured he wouldn't wait long. I guess we better make sure anything important is out of the house." They set to work clearing anything they thought was important from the house. As the others woke, they joined in the effort, hoping to be finished before Dean returned.

"I am going to go see if any of the local pack has a camper we can borrow," Kevin said after they had been working for a while. He excused himself and headed into town. Dean returned a short time later, with Kevin not far behind. A small crowd trailed behind, wanting to see what the new Alpha was up to. Kevin hauled the camper up to the edge of the clearing the house was in and began moving the pile the others had removed from the house into the trailer. Dean entered the house in search of Jade and his brother.

"Find what you need?" Sam asked his brother.

"Yep," he replied happily, "Soon this monstrosity will be nothing but a memory," he finished. "You ready?" he asked the group in the house.

There were strong feelings in the air as the first swing of the wrecking ball smashed into the house. A few of the gathered pack members let out a whooped and howled as they watched the symbol of their torment crumble and fall. The wrecking ball continued to swing and the house was soon nothing more than debris. Dean watched in satisfaction as the house was demolished, maybe he wouldn't build another house to replace it.

"Feel better?" Sam asked as he approached his brother.

"Yeah," Dean drawled, "Maybe I won't build another house." Sam was quiet after that. "Unless…" Dean started.

"Unless?" Sam questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You stay here," Dean answered.

"I thought us mere humans weren't allowed to stay here."

"Screw that, I'm in charge now. What I say goes." Dean flashed his teeth in a grin. "Anybody have a problem with my human brother staying here?" He said in a raised voice. The resounding answer left no doubt of the pack's acceptance of Sam. "See?" Dean said to his brother.

END


End file.
